This invention pertains to the art of illumination systems, and more particularly to a system for illuminating two-dimensional displays affixed to generally planar areas.
The invention is particularly applicable to illuminating two-dimensional displays of reflective or nonreflective media which may appear in the form of advertising or signs affixed to the sides of vehicles such as tractor-trailers, or affixed to other generally planar surfaces. Although the invention will be described with particular reference to this particular application, it may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications. The outer surfaces of many of today's trailers often bear a logo which advertises the owner or lessor of the trailer. Although such logos are readily seen during the day, they become substantially invisible at night. Thus they cannot serve their promotional purposes until daylight reappears. In order to allow such logos to be visible at night, it is, of course, necessary to illuminate them. However, illumination systems for such a purpose must be designed with the object of avoiding having bright light shine into the eyes of other drivers. Furthermore, it would be convenient if such an illumination systems were arranged so that the lights would be in unified combination with the logo-bearing trailer in order that detached or tractor mounted lights would not be necessary, and a variety of cabs or tractors could be used with the trailer.
For example, the Helms et al. U. S. Pat. No. 2,652,650, discloses an apparatus for displaying signs on trailers and shows an electric light that is mounted on the rear top of the tractor. The light generates and directs ultraviolet rays toward a sign positioned on the forward end of the trailer. Although the ultraviolet rays do not interfere with the vision of other drivers, the Helms et al. system has disadvantages. For one, it only provides for the illumination of signs on the forward end of the trailer and does not illuminate those signs which appear along the sides of the trailers. Second, the system's flexibility is limited in that a specific tractor is required for illuminating the sign. That is, the tractor used must have the necessary ultraviolet light, for without the light the sign would not be illuminated and would be, therefore, invisible at night.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved arrangement which overcomes the above described problems, and provides a system for illuminating two-dimensional displays affixed to the sides of trailers. The system of the invention causes light from a reflector light assembly to shine along the planar area of the two-dimensional design so as not to interfere with the vision of other drivers. Further, the reflector light assemblies used by the system are incorporated onto a perimeter of the side of the trailer with the object of forming a single overall unit for displaying advertising media. Finally, the system of the preferred embodiment functions to provide running lights in addition to providing the desired planar surface illumination.